


In My Arms, So Beautiful

by hot_damn_louis



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas 2014 [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry talk about kids before falling asleep. </p><p>Idea sent in by imthinkinoutloud:<br/>"<b>louis and harry in bed talking about kids and being adorable before they fall asleep</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms, So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Kezia for helping me through this fic so that it sounded just right. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, coming directly from my brain and into my computer. 
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title is from Daylight by Maroon 5.

Louis groaned as Harry’s body shifted in the bed once again, Louis feeling more awake with each move of Harry’s body weight. “Quite done now, Harry?” Louis asked, trying to tuck his pillows beneath his head properly.

“Trying to find a comfortable spot,” Harry whispered, kicking the blankets with his legs. “I’m used to sleeping on that side,” Harry added quietly, nudging Louis’ calf with his toe.

“Then budge over here,” Louis whispered back, turning to face Harry in bed, tangling their legs together as Harry scooted closer to him, his hair flattening on the pillow.

“Does grass have feelings?” Harry asked, his breath warm as he spoke.

Louis sighed. “Harry, no. Grass is a plant, not a mammal,” Louis said, rolling his eyes even though Harry couldn't see them in the dark. “Otherwise we would have lots of sad grass, now wouldn’t we?” Louis added, bopping Harry on the nose with his index finger.

“Well, I was just curious because I heard someone talking about grass having feelings and it got me wondering if all plants have feelings,” Harry said, his voice very concerned. “What if plants grow towards the sun because they want warmth and are too cold?” Harry asked, his hands scratching against the sheets. “Because the plant in the kitchen started growing towards the window,” Harry explained.

“Babe, you sound like a child. Go to sleep,” Louis murmured, closing his eyes. When Harry spoke again, Louis opened them to see his facial expressions.

“I was wondering, do you think we can see your mum and the kids again? I just love hanging with those babies,” Harry whispered after a beat of silence, his hand warm as it reached up to rest on Louis’ waist.

Louis sighed, scooting closer to Harry. “Is this another baby talk?” Louis asked, his hand reaching out to press against Harry’s stomach. “Because remember, we filled out the forms. All we are waiting for is to hear back from the agency, babe. Then we will be on our way to adopting,” Louis added, rubbing his toes against Harry’s leg.

“This is more of a loneliness talk,” Harry whispered quietly, pressing his face into the pillow quickly before looking at Louis in the dark. “I just want something to take care of, you know? I just get to take care of you, but I want more. I want to have a family, Louis. So badly. I want a baby and a dog and I want us to raise a child. Its times like now when I wish that I could get pregnant so then we wouldn’t have to file so much paperwork to have a child,” Harry explained, his thumb rubbing in circles over Louis’ waist. “You know how long I’ve been wanting a child. I just wish that we weren’t so busy, you know? With you trying to find a job teaching and our wedding date on the horizon and my job at the office. I just want more time.”

Louis darted in to kiss Harry lightly on the lips. “I want all of that too, Haz. So much. I can’t wait to be a father with you. I can’t wait until we are moving into a house with a dog and a kid and a large backyard so I can set up a mini pitch and build you a mini princess castle because yes, Harry, I know you’ve been eyeing those. I want to be a father just as much as you do,” Louis whispered, smiling, his stomach feeling warm with excitement.

“But, Louis, we can’t both be called dad,” Harry said, his hand stilling. “I mean, we will have to have different names, right? Because Dad 1 and Dad 2 is not what I want us to be called,” Harry added, snuggling a bit closer to Louis.

“I’ve always thought of you as Dad in my brain,” Louis said, giggling slightly. “That way you could be the cool, hipster dad,” Louis added, his forehead pressing against Harry’s.

“Then I insist that you’re Papa,” Harry said, his voice happy sounding. “I would love to see little kids running at you and yelling ‘Papa!’ at the top of their lungs because you would be the brave one. I would teach them how to braid hair and you would teach them footie and we would be Papa and Dad,” Harry mused, talking his thoughts out.

“Papa and Dad kinda sound like a superhero team,” Louis commented.

“You know I love seeing you in spandex,” Harry whispered back, laughing quietly. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulder, snuggling into the warmth, his body heat warming Louis up quickly.  

“What if we bought that house out near Liam’s new one,” Louis said thoughtfully, thinking out loud. “The one with the yellow shutters? It would be an upgrade from this flat,” Louis added, as if Harry had any doubts about moving into a house. Harry had told him about having a house and kids for nearly a year now, except they were both too busy to really look into one.  

“What if we did, Louis? Could we? Should we? I really want a house of my own, Lou,” Harry whispered, his voice starting to slow with sleep. He still sounded excited, though, and without looking Louis knew he was smiling.  

“I think maybe we should,” Louis murmured, his hand reaching to drape across Harry’s torso.  

Harry turned so his back was facing Louis, pressing up against Louis tightly, Louis’ arm draping across his waist. Louis leaned up and buried his face in Harry’s hair, smiling into the strands. Harry’s breathing slowed down to near sleep as Louis counted them, just enjoying being in Harry’s presence.

“Babe?” Louis asked, his fingers tightening on Harry’s stomach. “I really do think we should move,” Louis added, his tone serious. “I mean, imagine us having a house of our own with a little garden for you and plenty of space and a small football pitch for me. Imagine being able to have a dog because we don’t live in a stupid flat anymore,” Louis whispered, snuggling in with Harry until he was comfortable.

“We should, Louis,” Harry murmured, his body relaxing into the bed.

“I love you, Harry,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s hair, his body starting to succumb to sleep.

Harry mumbled back something that Louis was assuming was supposed to be ‘I love you’ back. Before Louis knew it, he was asleep and dreaming pleasant dreams of Harry.   

 

 


End file.
